Just Calling
by M14Mouse
Summary: Clare has trouble with technology but she enjoys the messages that Luan left behind.


Just Calling  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Claire has trouble with technology but she enjoys the messages that Luan left behind.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them  
Love_bingo prompt: I just called to say I love you

Clare missed the first phone call. She couldn't quite figure out how to turn it on. No matter how much Fran and the others show her. Sometimes, the cell phone just to complicated. But with Fran's help, she was able to figure out the voice mail.

_Hey, Clare. _

_Sorry that I missed you._

She smiled softly when she heard Luan's voice. He was doing a mini tour with his band. It was only three cities and it only lasted a week but it felt like forever. The place just wasn't the same without him.

_I just got finished my gig. We are about to head out for some food. Supposedly, there is a killer Chinese place around here. _

_I am sure that you will love it. _

_At least, the fortune cookies. _

She heard a familiar click. Luan always left short messages. Theo said that was because he had the attention span of a fruit fly. She found it adorable because he would always leave another message. She giggled softly as she listened to another one.

_My fortune cookie totally rocked. _

_Never regret anything that made you smile. _

_Totally made sense to me. Bro's fortune cookie says take it easy. _

_I laughed for five minutes and bro hit me on the shoulder. I even opened one for you. It said that you will travel to many places. _

_Yup, that sounded like you. _

_Talk to you later!_

-PRPRPR-

Clare missed his call by like two seconds. She was busy making pancakes. She pressed the choice to listen to the voice mail.

_Had poptarts this morning. Totally missing Fran's cooking right now. Bro won't cook for us. Quote, unquote that he wasn't going to cook on a portable burner and a coffee pot. He is no fun at all. _

_Then he gave me a look and hid the coffee maker. _

_Totally not funny. _

She giggled as she tried to figure out the camera function. The others tried to explain it to her…but it just left her confused. But she was going to try…even if she took a picture of herself. After a few tries and a few pictures of the kitchen floor and her feet, she sent him a picture of her pancakes. A few moments later, she got another message.

_I hate you. _

She laughed.

-PRPRPR-

After that…the messages kept coming.

_What word is both a type of journalism and the name of a Muppet? _

_Wait a minute…we haven't introduced you to the Muppets yet. _

_Okay…new question. _

_Which plant has the longest leaf?_

She frowned. She had no clue but she didn't need to wait long. He called with an answer.

_Raphia Palm _

The next one was a silly fact. She knew that honey bees were busy but she didn't know how much. It can produce 45 to 100 pounds of honey per year. It depends on the color and flavor of the honey extracted from the hive depends on the type of flower.

While she was busy helping Justin repair one of the shields…or more like her handing him tools and listen to explain stuff that she didn't understand, she got a message about Greek mythology. There was Auster of the south wind and Boreas of the north wind.

Then came a quote while she and Fran was shopping at the farmer's market…Fran took a picture of a guy in a banana suit. She giggled softly. It reminded her of Luan's costume during Halloween.

_You can turn painful situations around through laughter. If you can find the humor in anything, you can survive it.-Billy Cosby_

While she was eating, he sent her pictures.

One was a huge tree.

_Remind me of Rootcore. _

Another was a park

_Remind of monster fighting. _

The last one was a picture of kitchen with people gathered around a table. This one made her heart ache with his words.

_This reminded me of home_

-PRPRPR-

She didn't hear the last one until it was about bedtime. She was curled up under her sheets with the phone pressed against her ear.

_Hey, Claire. _

_I have been working a song. Kind of like a nursery rhythm feel…here are the first couple of lines. Still working on it. _

She heard few notes play from his guitar.

_If only, if you only the woodpecker sighs, _

_The bark of the tree is as soft as the skies_

_As the wolf waits below hungry and lonely_

_And cry to the moon, if only, if only_

_Can't help but be kind_

_You know what is important with your back to the wall_

_You can break mental chains and your friends won't let you fall_

She smiled softly as she closed her eyes. Slowly, she drifted to sleep with his song playing in her ear.

-PRPR-

Her phone was ringing again. She picked up and answered it.

_Hey, Claire!_

Luan!

_How are you, girl? _

I'm good. I have been getting your messages.

_Told you that you won't even miss me with all of my messages!_

Well…I still miss you.

_Really? Uhh…I…miss you too. I miss everyone_.

She heard a soft grumbling on the other end.

_Bro! No commenting. Sorry, Claire…bro is being annoying. But I just wanted to call…you know…to tell you that I missed you and stuff. _

She felt her entire face turn red. She mumbled softly into the phone.

I miss you too.

End

A/N: Because Clare and Lu are adorable. I wrote some more. I hope that you enjoyed it. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
